


Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, or So Help Me

by TheColorBlue



Category: BioShock Infinite, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in complete seriousness, but you can thank the creator of <a href="http://circles-unbroken.tumblr.com/post/50920130352/i-did-a-terrible-thing-and-deserve-to-be-worshiped">this</a> for inspiring an utter monstrosity of a fic (pun intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, or So Help Me

The Lutece twins were not really twins, in the sense of being biologically related, but rather a product of the universes' wierd propensities for coincidence and absurdity. They merely happened to look very much alike, and to have the same surnames, but in reality they had been born on opposite sides of the country to completely separate families, and perhaps Lutece was a common surname among their kind; which was to say, a particular varient of monster that grew beautiful coats of white and ginger. Also developing two lovely rows of very sharp teeth, and four sets of very sharp, very wicked claws.

They did not work in the line of scaring, but rather in research and the development of interdimensional tears, made more accessible via the production of beautifully made doors.

They were very intelligent, very rich, and well respected.

Robert Lutece also held the company record for matches of ping-pong games won consecutively.

Rosalind Lutece held the unofficial trophy for drinking her coworkers under the table--and then coming in to work early the next morning, somehow fresh as a daisy.

Yes, things were going mighty fine and well at the Monsters, Inc. factory, until the Luteces discovered the chairman's blackmarket plan to kidnap human children in order to extract screams out of them, aided by head of marketing, Jeramiah Fink. That's when Comstock contrived to have the Luteces assasinated, and how the Luteces found themselves hiding in the factory air ducts to escape.

It was horrible.

Covered in the filth of the ducts, Rosalind swore she'd see Comstock humiliated and destroyed.

Robert patted together little rows of dust-bunny bunnies on the floor, until Rosalind cuffed him.

\--

The outlook got a little brighter when they discovered that hulking galoot Booker DeWitt stumbled across a kidnapped child.

Anna Elizabeth kept climbing onto his back and hanging on for pony rides while DeWitt covered his face with his paws and wondered what God it was that had it out for him.

He wasn't even a scarer, but rather, an employee in the security department.

Rosalind and Robert observed DeWitt as he tried to feed the kid in his dank little flat; they had climbed up the fire escape.

Rosalind clicked her claws together studiously and said, " _Yes_ , we shall devise a plan to put that thing back where it came from, _or God help us_ , while exposing Comstock and his little weasel Fink for the blackguards they are."

"But mostly to help the little girl return home, yes?" Robert suggested, wearing that guileless smile of his.

Rosalind turned to _look_ at him.

He shrugged, obviously trying for winning innocence and charm.

Rosalind cuffed him again.

But not so very hard.


End file.
